


Human Disqualification

by Mars_McKie



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Blood and Injury, Despair, Execution, Gen, Stoning, mention of asphyxiation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25766101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mars_McKie/pseuds/Mars_McKie
Summary: Byakuya is found guilty of the murder of Chihiro. Next comes his execution.
Kudos: 20





	Human Disqualification

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, I am still here! I've been going through some bad times while in lockdown so trying to complete any fics has been incredibly difficult. I have no idea if I'll be posting again on a regular basis or disappear for another 7 months, but I will do my best to be more active!
> 
> This fic is based off of Togami's execution from the fan book with a slight adaption at the end.

Byakuya stood quietly seething, a bead of sweat running down his brow as he clenched his knuckles until they turned white against the podium. The rest of the class all stood in the courtroom, staring at him with equal amounts of shock, anger, and dismay on their faces, but he focused his ire on Naegi and Kirigiri, the duo who had unravelled the mystery he had laid out for them with the murder of Chihiro Fujisaki. He had been so careful with how he’d positioned misleading clues and evidence- the way he had strung up the body and decorated the walls to lead the group to frame Fukawa/Genocide Jack as the killer, only for her to deny it and the suspicion turned back onto him. His alibis came crashing down around him one by one as the pair slowly unwrapped the case, until there was nowhere left for him to hide. The vote was damning and he was exposed as the blackened.

 _The best laid plans_ , as the saying went.

“Phu hu hu! Is this the best the heir to the Togami Conglomerate can do? How disappointing!” Monokuma taunted. Byakuya gritted his teeth as he forced a smile. The bear was right- against this lowly bunch he should have gotten away with murder with no issue. 

Words like “why did you kill her?” and “how could you?” were thrown at him and manic laughter fell from his mouth as he threw their words back at them. What had they expected? Did they really think they could all get along and be friends under such circumstances? They were in a game where it was kill or be killed. 

A game he had just lost.

“Don’t you understand what’s about to happen?” Naegi shouted, his voice panicked.

Of course he understood. The rules were so simple only a simpleton would be unable to follow them. Get away with murder or die. He had been found out, therefore he was about to die.

“I’ve prepared an extra special punishment for Byakuya Togami, the Ultimate Affluent Progeny!” Monokuma declared.

He wouldn’t beg. Byakuya remembered what had happened to Kuwata during his barbaric execution, but he refused to beg for his life. He acknowledged out loud that without him at the helm the Togami Corporation would come crashing to the ground and the world fall to ruin with it, and his body shook with laughter. Perhaps knowing he was about to die in some horrific fashion had driven him insane.

“Let’s give it everything we’ve got! It’s... PUNISHMENT TIIIME!”

Monokuma drew out a gavel and brought it down on a massive red button. Byakuya liked to imagine that the accusatory looks on the faces of the others also contained twinges of guilt, but as a metal collar closed around his neck he stopped concerning himself with them.

The chain and collar pulled him back sharply and as he fell to the ground he was dragged backwards down a corridor, away from the light of the courtroom. He clutched desperately at the collar, asphyxiation becoming a concern, and the drag force shredded his trousers and the skin on his back.

Byakuya couldn’t tell how far he was dragged in this manner; it might have been a hundred or so metres before the collar unfastened itself and left him lying on the floor. As he fought to regain his breath and composure, a screen directly above his face lit up to read _Human*Disqualification_ in elegant gold letters.

He frowned, trying to discern the meaning of the words, when suddenly the floor disappeared from underneath him. An unintentional shout of surprise left him as he plummeted, only to land in something softer than expected. The relief was short lived, however, as a stench worse than Fukawa filled his nostrils and loose rubbish disturbed by his fall covered him, exuding from a mass of bin bags surrounding his body, and he realised he’d been dropped into a large rubbish bin.

Disgusted, Byakuya pushed at the plastic bags in an effort to get away and managed to stand up. He pulled himself from the bin (a dumpster, he thought he’d heard it called), landed inelegantly, and reset his glasses on his face to survey his surroundings. A large slope of filled bin bags and loose trash dominated his view on three sides, the very tops of which were lit by flames from torches as though he had dropped into hell itself. The room was cold from falling snow, slowly coating everything in sight- why was it snowing in hell? 

Perhaps more to the point, why had this been chosen as the site for his execution?

Directly in front of him a mesh wall separated him from where the class stood watching like he was some kind of zoo animal. He scowled at them, embarrassed at how badly he smelled and aware how dishevelled he must look now that his suit was torn and stained. 

His attention was drawn from them as a stone struck the side of his face, cracking the left lens of his glasses, and turning he saw a group of those cursed Monokuma bears dressed as elementary school students. The one that threw the stone laughed, and as the others took aim instinct took over and he ran. 

His heart pounded as his legs took him away from the spot. He felt more stones strike his jacket and the back of his head and he stumbled at the blow, disorientated as lancing pain spread across his skull. The Monokumas laughed again, shouting names like “Hobo!” and “Tramp!” 

Byakuya felt utterly pathetic.

Blood ran down his cheek and he spat more blood out of his mouth, when a glimmer of impossible hope presented itself in the form of an Exit sign. The inviting, illuminated sign sat high on the wall and pointed to a hatch in the ceiling. Perhaps Monokuma required it to get out afterwards? It would be possible to reach if he climbed up the slope of rubbish bags; he was used to doing what was necessary to survive, though this would be particularly humiliating.

A stone to his shoulder urged him on his way and he attacked the slope with grim determination. 

The climb was tough going; the bin bags were slippery from the snow and rubbish came dislodged under his feet, causing minor cascades. Much of the rubbish concealed sharp tins and cans that sliced the flesh of his hands, but he refused to give up. A voice in the back of his mind commented on how foolish he was that at the end of everything he was clinging to hope. Hope that the exit wasn’t a trap. Hope that he could escape this hell. Hope drove him onwards in the hope that he would see another day.

Higher and higher he went, until the stones flung at him hit only the rubbish below. Tears of desperation slipped down his cheeks as he stumbled ever closer to the hatch, when a sudden jerk from below made him lose his footing.

Unable to move against the avalanche, Byakuya painfully twisted his body around and with a stab of shock he realised he was sliding towards a mechanical scoop that was loading the rubbish up into a truck. Flashing yellow hazard lights and a loud work siren filled the air, and from his elevated position he watched in horror as the Monokuma in the driver’s seat worked the levers to scoop the rubbish into the back of the truck, then flatten said rubbish with a metal crusher. More than likely he had been lured to this spot, his hope of living being used against him, and now he faced the method of his execution.

Even as he tried to escape he was fighting against the bin bags for personal space again, his attempts becoming less and less successful due to the vast quantity of debris pressing in on all sides. The scoop and crusher thundered on, and he slipped closer and closer with no chance of escape until finally the truck loomed over him.

With an unwilling cry, Byakuya was scooped into the back of the truck. The crusher -up until that moment being monotonous in its work- seemed to pause as the world around him went deafeningly quiet. He laid on a bed of rubbish, his heart thudding in his chest as though it was trying to get through a lifetime of heartbeats in what little time he had left, and he was ashamed to admit to himself that after so long of believing himself above this game, at the point of finally facing death, he was scared.

The crusher juddered then came crashing down.

His world went black and he screamed, the darkness seeming to crush him on all sides and as he pushed back against the metal weight his bedsheets were thrown onto the floor. His pyjama shirt and trousers clung to him thanks to a layer of sweat all over his body, adding to the pressing sensation he was experiencing.

Confused, Byakuya grabbed his glasses from the bedside table and turned the light on. So what if the mastermind saw him in this state, he needed to confirm to himself that it had all been a dream. A horribly visceral dream that left a lingering stench of rotten rubbish in his nostrils. 

He took deep breaths and removed his pyjamas, taking the time to check his body and confirmed the wounds procured in the dream did not translate across into real life. His body was as perfect as ever, even as the phantom pains lingered and gradually faded.

Feeling marginally calmer, Byakuya stood from his bed and crossed to the en suite. His intention had been to splash some water on his face, perhaps take a shower before the cold sweat dried, though as he turned the tap he remembered the water was turned off at night time. With a huff of annoyance, he instead set his hands on the side of the sink, lowered his head, and considered the dream again. 

Now that he was awake he could tell the whole scenario was based on a fiction created in his mind as he knew Mondo was the one responsible for Fujisaki’s death, not him. Perhaps this dream was a result of him messing with the crime scene? He couldn’t see why that would concern him. It made the murder more interesting, not to mention it had been necessary after that idiot Fukawa revealed to him her dual identity as Genocide Jack. After reading about how Jack targeted handsome young men he had no doubt that Jack had him in mind as a victim, and by revealing her identity to the rest of the class it would make her reconsider pursuing any action against him.

Following that, even if -in the trail that would undoubtedly follow later that day- the rest of the class were unable to discern the extent between Mondo’s actions and Byakuya’s changing the crime scene then he would speak up before it resulted in them all being executed. He had nothing to fear there.

Satisfied with his justification, Byakuya reconsidered the dream. The words Human*Disqualification lingered in his mind long after he had read them, and he finally realised the irony behind them- the execution was designed to disqualify him as a person by making him into literal rubbish, laughed at by the most basic of people, before finally executed in a manner befitting of rubbish. How humiliating, though deserved. His death would mean he had failed the siblings he had beaten to become heir to the Togami family. He had failed the Togami Conglomerate. He had failed his very goal in life to lead the world at the head of the company. Of course the only punishment fitting for that would be his disqualification from humanity itself.

Byakuya slapped his cheeks in self-reproach. The dream had no weight behind it. When he did make his move as the blackened, there would be no mistakes, no slip ups that could lead the others to assume him the guilty party. He would make sure of it.

Satisfied, Byakuya regarded his reflection in the mirror and grinned. The Togami Conglomerate fall under his command? What a nonsensical idea.


End file.
